Sharp Claws
by MS
Summary: AU, SxS. Sakura has an incident as her good nature is tested. She is a very nice person but there's only so much she can take before lashing back. "What the hell was that?" Syaoran demanded. "A catfight," she smirked back. Violence, citrus


MS 

Well, I got this idea from reading Green Eyed Monster for like the 100th time. That's one of my favorite one-shots. And one that I think a lot of you guys enjoyed reading too. So, I've been toying with the idea of it happening to Sakura and then I couldn't help but make Sakura OOC, and then hopefully making her act like herself again. I may try to do this again sometime later, and hopefully with better results. There are just some that can't help jealousy in some situations.

This is kind of in the same universe as Green Eyed Monster, could be taken as a continuation in the same AU universe, although a couple of years later, so if you'd like, read it before or do so after this. It's not exactly needed to be read though but I think it is a much better story so... Here's Sakura's own quest to keep herself in check while her animalistic, possessive claws want out.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Card Captor Sakura.

-

**_Sharp Claws_**

-

She should have expected it. It wasn't like she hadn't seen the sneak glances that had come her way whenever he came to her side. She was also aware of the catty comments that were made on the background as the rehearsals went on and Showtime came closer.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo scolded as she turned to follow the object that consumed her thoughts. "Stop moving around so much or I'm going to stick one of these things on you." She menacingly waved the pins on her fingers as she made the final adjustments to her dress.

"Now just remember to keep yourself straight and smile at the crowd," Tomoyo fiddled a bit with her short locks before she picked up her design book and admired her work. "Yae-ling is going to love this. She was definitely right. This dress we designed was made just for you."

Said person came from the corner cooing at the image the young girl presented. "Tomoyo is absolutely right Sakura," she took her hands on her own before putting her at arms length and admiring her work. "You were definitely the right choice to model this piece. You're going to be the toast of the fashion show."

"Thank you for the opportunity," Sakura said breathlessly as she continued to follow him in the corner of her vision while seemingly paying attention to the woman before her.

"You are a beautiful girl Sakura," Yae-ling looked to the side and found her line of vision. "I couldn't have anyone else modeling this piece of work for us that wasn't the person that it had been intended." She winked to her before continuing. "Tomoyo definitely has talent and it will be recognized tonight."

"Xiaolang," she called exasperated as she saw him hastily get to their side.

"Thank you mother," he tugged at his collar as he smiled at the three women before him. The three of them were very important to him. One of them was his mother, who was always tugging at his collar and straightening his hair before rushing for her fashion shows. The other was one of his few truly female friends, that loved to get on his nerves and plan devious things his way.

And then there was the third, the most important one right now. Syaoran placed a light peck on Sakura's blushing cheeks as he drank her form. She was breathtakingly beautiful. But then, she was always gorgeous in his eyes. Even when she was drenched in sweat after finishing their physical education class.

"Well Xiaolang," his mother demanded by his side. "What do you think?"

He smiled, a light pink glow coming to his cheeks as he looked at his feet and shifted before giving in. "I think she's breathtaking." He really didn't like to be put in the spot when one of his sisters or mother was around. They were merciless and used his discomfort to tease him as much as they could. It didn't matter that he was currently 17 years old, they still treated him like a ten year old.

It didn't matter though. Sakura was beaming at his compliment, looking at him in adoration as she pushed back a tendril that had come undone from the secure hairstyle that had been prepared for her. He stopped her, pulling her hand back. "It looks better this way. It's framing your beautiful eyes."

"Well," one of his sisters commented as she passed by them and winked at the blushing Sakura. "Who knew our little Li-kun would become such a smooth talker?"

"Alright everyone," Yae-ling clapped her hands to get their attention. "Remember what you practiced and this show will go without a hitch. Let's start getting to your places everyone."

"So I see in the end that you'll be given the more changes," a snarl came from beside Sakura as they all got in their places. "Must be wonderful to be the favorite because we're dating the designer's son."

"Romelle," Tomoyo snapped in a hiss. "Maybe if you weren't a bitch, you'd look better with the designs."

The tall blond model gasped as Tomoyo huffed and turned away. she was the presenter of the show and it was with her signal that the show would begin.

Things progressed naturally as everyone turned to their professional role to walk the runway and show their styles to the multiple camera flashes and spectators. Each one of Yae-ling shows was well sought out since they were few in between and the market went crazy over her designs across the whole spectrum of social classes.

Sakura had just finished placing the last evening dress that was to be the last piece shown and was letting the makeup artist redo her eye shadow to match the colors of the dress when she saw it. Romelle was up to it again.

The older woman's hands were lightly placed on Syaoran's upper arm, coming dangerously close to him to whisper something that she didn't want other people to overhear. It wasn't the first time she had done things like this. She had taken an instant dislike for Sakura when she had been introduced to the usual crew of the company and announcing that she was going to model the main pieces. She had also heard rumors that she had been after Syaoran for awhile just to see if he could fall into her seductive features like any other straight man she had tried to sweet talk. Sakura had never understood those type of women.

She was temporarily distracted from following the exchange when she was asked to close her eyes until they were done. Sakura grounded her teeth as she tried to relax her facial features when she clearly heard Romelle call Syaoran somewhere. The click of heels was ringing constantly in Sakura's ears as each second that passed was an eternity for her.

Romelle was planning something. She had been giving Sakura so many evil looks for the last few days that she knew the animosity she felt for her would most likely make her do something that Sakura was sure she wasn't going to like.

"Ready," one of the stage managers called for the last set. Sakura turned just in time to see Romelle fumbling around with her own modeling dress and a diabolical grin on her face. Her lipstick was smudged and hair just a bit out of place. She sent a kiss to Sakura, turning from her and with a very confident stride, pushing into the light.

She couldn't see him anywhere. Just where the hell had Syaoran gone? And why the hell had Romelle done that gesture? Sakura felt her stomach go numb as an unsettling feeling made her insides cringe uncomfortably.

She went out at her turn, taking an extra turn on the walkway as they last one in the show, trying to get herself settled and trying to dismiss the feeling of wrongness inside. "Thank you everyone for coming to our show," Tomoyo's soft voice rang out as the attendees clapped and whispered among one another as Yae-ling came out for her usual bow.

"You were a bit stiff there at the end," Romelle commented as Sakura came backstage. "Was something bothering you?" She asked in an innocent tone while her expression was one completely opposite.

"No," Sakura answered with that, trying to control the impulse to deck the model as hard as she could. She breathed slowly in and out, knowing that there was no reason whatsoever to actually do it. She reigned in the violent tendencies she had never experienced before this way.

Sakura's eyes widened and her fist came ready as she heard the secret Romelle imparted to her, licking her lips. "Fuck that then," she let the arm go, taking great satisfaction at Romelle's screech of pain as it connected quite hard on sharply accurate on her beautiful face.

"Let us see what you have to say after I'm through with you," Sakura hissed angrily as she took advantage of her opponent staggering and launching herself on the woman and fully throwing her onto the ground. There were shrills all around from the others around them as Sakura dug her nails into her flesh and made her perfect luscious hair go into complete disarray as she pulled it and broke a couple of roots.

Sakura didn't pay any attention to the others calling her name, or even the scrape her opponent had managed to inflict upon her. Sakura managed to slap her quite harshly again as she growled in such a feral tone that Romelle was crying quite hysterically at the force of hate she was projecting.

"If you ever," she started to shout at her before feeling arms locking around her own and waist, pulling her off the other woman and forcefully restrained against someone else's body. Some rushed to see the condition of the bleeding model on the floor as Sakura's protests from being taken away fell on deaf ears.

"You try to dig your nails into my lap again love and I'll throw you over my shoulder to take you to your father and brother," Syaoran warned as he entered one of the closed rooms before letting go of her.

"What the hell was that about?" Syaoran inquired as he pressed his back against the door and only way out as Sakura's murderous glare was directed at him.

"As if you don't know!" Sakura moved her clenched fists and stop the urge to place her hands around his neck and wringing it. She turned around in a huff, her eyes accustomed to the dark dressing room that was full of dresses and hangers. If she looked at him right now she might say something that would have her going over the edge on his person.

The nerve of the bitch! It wasn't enough that she had to see her grab her boyfriend and basically throw herself over him for the past weeks but she had actually had the gall to say it to her face.

"I don't know anything!" Syaoran answered in the same manner as he almost banged his head against the door as he continued to be confused.

"Well, if you didn't know what was going on then let me give you what everyone that was there was seeing," Sakura walked right up to him, brushing her bangs back and rubbing a spot on her temple where she'd been scratched. "It is what is clearly defined as a cat fight."

"I guessed the fight part when I was pulling you away from her and preventing you from giving her another shiner," Syaoran still waited for a further explanation as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as they concentrated on his neck. The tie was still gone and the top buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned. There was a red tint on a corner of the collar that also expanded to the skin of his neck right beside it.

It looked like one of those stereotypical lipstick imprints everyone saw on the movies and TV. That meant that the bitch had actually done it. Sakura screeched, her eyes hazed in anger as she pushed him out of the way so suddenly that he surprisingly fell forward and away from the door.

Sakura managed to get the door open before he caught her from behind and pulled her inside once again. Tomoyo was still outside smiling like a maniac as Syaoran's mother was sternly talking to Romelle and holding a makeshift icepack to her black eye. Tomoyo had to congratulate her friend on something; Sakura was definitely accomplished with her right hook.

She strained her ears a bit as she heard some intelligible shouting coming from the closed door as well as a couple of things falling and crashing inside. It was kind of amusing. Thank god it had happened after the model show and boardwalk was finished. Also knowing what Sakura had to put up with the last few weeks with Romelle made her quite sympathetic to the unusual display of violence from Sakura.

Maybe it was time to think of a particular piece for the next clothing line that would look absolutely horrible on Romelle. That would be the best way to shut her up in her book.

"I can't believe you just threw me into this bin," Sakura said disbelieving as she didn't even attempt to get out of it. Good thing it had been full of clothing and material so she had landed on a soft surface that absorbed the impact.

"I can't believe what's happened in the last five minutes," Syaoran retorted as he planted himself firmly on the floor in front of her. If she was going to get up, then she was going to have to go through him.

"Maybe you should have expected it since Romelle has been flirting nonstop with you every time I'm in the vicinity and pressing herself against you like a cat in heat."

Syaoran broke out into a laugh as Sakura flexed her fingers as if flexing her claws. Those long fingernails were dangerous when used as a fighting tool. He bit the inside of his cheek as he saw her menacingly sit up. "Or maybe it's you who's going to be in trouble."

"I can't believe you're jealous," Syaoran moved a few steps up to her and grabbed her hand to pull her to his side. Sakura wanted to childishly pull him down so that he would fall but decided against it. His reaction to her comments had taken most of her steaming rage already.

"Then how would you react if some guy that had been hovering over me for the past few weeks came up to you and told you to your face that he had gotten me alone in a room and taken advantage of me," Sakura huffed indignant as she demanded quite clearly for him to deny what he would actually do in that type of situation.

"I'd have punched the bastard in the face and beat the shit out of him," was his immediate response as he placed a hand on her face and brushed her hair away from the red marks from where Romelle had grabbed her during their skirmish.

"Wait a second," he backtracked a bit as he played her words once again in his mind. "Did she actually say that she had taken advantage of me?" He had a very surprised expression at the words.

"No," Sakura turned away from him, tugging the dress into place to do something as embarrassment started to set in. "Only that she had jumped into your arms and that she had felt every part of your body with how close you were."

"No freakin' way," Syaoran's eyes sharpened as he placed his hands on Sakura's shoulders and turned her around in a careless manner. She tripped over her feet at his sudden turning of her, dropping her right into his arms where he proceeded to kiss the daylight's out of her.

It was a ravenous pull as he placed a hand on her scalp to keep her in place as he assaulted her mouth with his own. Sakura groaned in delight as she felt him nipping at her lips harshly, but still tender, demanding entrance to her mouth as his other hand came to rest at her waist. He wrapped the arm around it and pulled her completely against his chest.

He had her completely trapped as her whole body was in contact with his. She felt extremely soft and vulnerable against his hard frame as her shaking hands grasped his jacket to hold onto him as her stomach fluttered and she felt a pull in her navel. Her breasts were completely crushed against his chest, the material of their clothing contrasted with the soft material from her own and the nice cotton from his shirt. One of the buttons was chaffing her somewhere, but she didn't pay it any mind. To them, all that mattered was each other.

Syaoran pulled away, his ragged breaths warming her left ear as he kept hugging her. "You're the only girl that can make me do this," he confessed as he held her. "And the only one I want to feel like this." Sakura could barely distinguish the words as her heart was still thundering in her ears and the pulse was still going strong below her navel and low between her legs.

She was aroused by being in this position. They were intimately pressed against one another, and while Syaoran was taller than her by a few inches, his own proof of growing excitement pressed dangerously close to where they were designed to press against. She couldn't explain it, but it felt extremely good, both emotionally and physically, to be this way with him.

Involuntary movement took over as she rubbed herself against him, relishing the feelings that sprouted from her nerve endings. Syaoran growled low, the guttural sound emanating from his throat and clenched teeth while his hand moved from her nape to her chin so that he could tip her face up to his.

"That's a dangerous thing to do," he warned her as he watched her hooded eyes stare at his lips. Sakura plunged forward, bringing him down for another round in which she would demand and he would yield. He liked her to be aggressive. It meant that he wasn't probably the only one high in hormones that always played havoc with his intentions and let his imagination run wild.

Still, it always changed in between. Sakura would change the rhythm and the aggressiveness was forgotten and replaced by a much slower, satisfying touch. The arousing pull was put on the backburner as the intimacy of the kiss itself took precedence. Syaoran's arms slackened their hold, keeping her in place, but not as hard as they had been before.

"My girl," Syaoran said to her as their lips parted with a smirk. "Crazy, catty, but gorgeous and loving," he contrasted while pecking her lips with each word. "It's nice to know that you defended my virtue."

He couldn't help but break into a laugh at her reaction. Sakura was struck as she finally realized what had just transpired minutes before with the other model.

"I," she stuttered the same syllable many times as she buried her head into his chest with a painful groan. Syaoran snickered as he hugged her tightly against him. He would never be able to grow tired of having her in his arms. He was very sure of that.

"Well, it was good entertainment," he offered while she let out a snort of dismay.

"I made a fool of myself," she said into his clothing, stifling most of the words in the material.

"A fool for me right?" he tried to get her to look at him. "Just like I am a fool for you."

"I don't think you've ever tried to kill someone over me," Sakura wanted to snap but just looked at him sharply.

Syaoran cleared his throat and looked away to some unspecific place in the room. It would have been just as suspicious if he had been whistling as well.

"Is there something I don't know?" Sakura had to ask after this recent display, one of her brows arched.

"Lots," Syaoran replied with his boyish grin.

"Am I ever going to know?" she sounded a bit skeptical.

"Most likely," he replied, clearing his throat. "Especially since Tomoyo knows."

Sakura opened her mouth to ask, but then decided not to. Her friend had powerful ways of knowing things about everything and everyone and she really didn't want to go there. She focused on the stain on the side of his neck, her eyes narrowing. "Can I at least know why you have lipstick on your neck?"

"Well," Syaoran walked a few paces back, still smiling at her. "She did kind of caught me unawares. While I avoided the true objective of the kiss, her lips landed on my neck before I could pull away."

"I knew she had tried something," Sakura said with renewed enthusiasm, her eyes flaring with anger.

"Well, some people don't take no for an answer," he offered before rubbing at the spot with his hand. "She's probably been trying to antagonize you because my mother decided to give you the dresses she wanted to feature on the catwalk."

"I know," Sakura sighted, controlling her breaths as she let the emotion go. She was quite satisfied to had been able to punch the bitch hard on her smirking face. "But she deserved it."

"I think you may have gotten the gratitude of a lot of the others out there," Syaoran motioned for the door and the noises coming from the outside.

Sakura stepped back, her eyes wavering at the doorway and what it represented going through it. "I don't think I can go back out there for awhile. I'll be so mortified I think I may pass out and fall hard on my face. And then I'll have a matching shiner."

"I wouldn't let you fall," Sakura's heart sped up at his words. He was such a sweet guy.

"You're wonderful," Sakura's extended hand came into contact with his, gripping it tightly while running her other hand through his hair. It was silky and soft, tantalizing the nerve endings of her fingertips as he pulled her closer and sat her in his lap after finding a place to sit comfortably.

"Am I worth the mortification of going out there?" he playfully asked as she played with his arms as they settled on her lap as she rested against him.

"You're worth it all," Sakura didn't waste any time before answering, completely serious as she contently laid into his warm frame.

His arms tightened, telling her without words that he was happy with her reply. "I'll always be there to pull you out of the fray after you beat the hell out of those girls."

"If I start making a habit of this, then I'll spend most of my time making my claim on you," Sakura giggled as he snorted in disbelief and with a growl started to tickle her sides.

"I thought I was worth it," he was almost sulking as if offended as she slapped his tickling hands playfully away from her sides and trapped them by her lap, their fingers intertwined.

"I'd much rather have the time to spend it with you," Sakura turned her head and sat sideways to put one hand over his neck while he anchored her new position.

After a few minutes of silence, with a few giggles and nipping, Syaoran cleared his throat. "You do know that they'll be coming in here to make sure we're alive since it's been close to half an hour, right?"

Sakura simply snuggled back into his chest with a contended sigh. "They may heckle you a bit, but I just want to stay like this for awhile. If I go out there now and see her, I might just jump her again," she teasingly added the last part.

"Alright beautiful," Syaoran replied, still smiling, as he simply watched her while she contently laid in his arms. His little cat seemed to have lost most of her adrenaline and had completely forgotten about her own battle scars. It wouldn't hurt to stay like this for awhile, keeping close the feeling of knowing that she cared enough to do bodily harm. He could take care of her scratch later, after savoring her trust for a bit.

Syaoran's eyes were drawn to her curling hand. Her small hand lay over one of his arms. He couldn't help but notice that her nails were long and perfectly filed. His Sakura was quite formidable. She knew how to use her very sharp claws.

* * *

I really don't know how the hell this deviated from what I originally thought of doing. I guess it was because I had this when they were quite older. I'll probably play around with this concept again at a later date that you guys will enjoy more.

I would really, really, really like to know what you think of it. I like some parts of it, but then there are others that don't seem to mesh quite well for me. Did I just waste an innumerable amount of days on this? Did you guys hate it? Was the OOC of Sakura just ruin it all? Let me know before I actually pull my hair out...

MS

-


End file.
